1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a vehicle and method for controlling the same, and more particularly, to a vehicle which provides information regarding surrounding conditions and a method for controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A dynamic route guidance system has recently been implemented in modern vehicles allowing drivers to be guided along traveling routes. The dynamic route guidance system can refer to a subsystem for offering a traveling route guidance service by, for instance, providing dynamic traffic information for a vehicle, readjusting a route of the vehicle based on the dynamic traffic information if an unexpected weather condition, closed road, some accident, etc., is encountered, and determining a current location of the vehicle through Global Positioning System (GPS) satellites. Other various systems to guide drivers along a traveling route are being developed for vehicles, as well.